


Loving you was the best thing I ever did.

by frankie2001



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, based on a tweet i saw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie2001/pseuds/frankie2001
Summary: Kara and Lena see each other for the first time in five years.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 38
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tweet https://twitter.com/gayluthxr/status/1348847125308862466?s=21

Everything had been going perfectly until one day five years ago when Lena suddenly broke up with Kara. It broke Lena’s heart to do this. She knew that one day being a Luthor would catch up with her and she couldn’t put Kara in the middle of that. 

Lena will never forget the sadness on Kara’s face when she told her that she wanted to break up. Her heart broke into two as she walked out of kara’s apartment with the sound of Kara crying ringing in her ears. To be perfectly honest Lena never recovered from it. Even though she knew this was for the best there was also a part of her that knew she was making a mistake. 

For Kara these five years have been the toughest years ever since her parents died. She didn’t know why Lena broke up with her but she respected Lena’s decision. She knew no matter what she would always love Lena Kieran Luthor. 

That’s why for the last five years Kara has been keeping up with everything Lena has done. From watching Lena’s TedTalks on all of her latest inventions and always having the feeling of pride as she watched Lena explaining how her newest piece of technology was going to save countless lives. She has also made sure to read about the latest gala that L-Corp has hosted. As Kara would read the article she would think about how Lena hated hosting the galas because of the stress she would go through to make sure they were perfect. They always were but Lena knew that the galas were raising money for charity so she would put a smile on her face and try and have a good time. Kara always wondered if Lena still feels the same way about hosting them. Another thing Kara would do is she would keep up to date with all the awards Lena would win. Even though many people still saw her as just another member of the Luthor family. Kara knew Lena was nothing like her family and she knows that Lena fully deserves every award that Lena gets. Kara would never admit this but she buys every magazine that Lena is on the cover of. She currently has a couple of boxes full with magazines tucked away in her closet. Whenever Kara gets sad she will sit on her bed and read through them and remember all the good times she had with Lena. That’s how she found herself at a newspaper paper stand in the heavy rain trying to find the latest magazine. 

The one thing Lena hates most about National City is the traffic. Her driver had told her that he was only five minutes away but five minutes had turned into twenty and now it had started to pour down and of course she didn’t have an umbrella. This was just her luck. Lena hadn’t noticed that she had walked past a newspaper stand until she heard the voice she hadn’t heard in the flesh for five years. 

‘No, that one please, the one with Lena Luthor on the cover. Yeah, that one. Thank you.’ Kara said oblivious that Lena was standing 20 metres away. 

As Lena turned around she saw Kara staring at the cover of the magazine. At her picture. She noticed a smile growing on Kara’s face. 

‘Do you know her?’ Lena heard the man behind the stand ask.

‘Yeah I do. I knew her once. She’s amazing.’ Kara replied. 

Kara paid the man and turned to walk home. As she looked up she saw the green eyes that she fell in love with staring back at her in the pouring rain. The same green eyes that are on the cover of the magazine she is holding.

‘Lena.’ Kara said as Lena’s driver pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena talks with Sam and Kara talks with Alex.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally decided on which direction I want to take this.

‘Kara, hi.’ Lena said, shocked to be standing in front of her ex girlfriend. 

‘Miss Luthor.’ Lena's driver called as he opened his car window.

‘Would you like a ride home?’ Lena asked, still looking at Kara. 

‘Um yes please.’ Kara managed to say, still surprised that Lena is talking to her.

As the two of them got into the car Lena told her driver Kara’s address.

‘I’m sorry i should have asked if you still live at the same address.’ Lena said as she turned to Kara. 

‘It’s ok and i do live at the same address.’ Kara replied as she gave Lena a small smile. 

‘So um how have you been?’ Lena asked after a few moments of silence.

‘I’ve been good.’ Kara replied as she didn’t know how to reply considering she has been heartbroken ever since Lena broke up with her.

‘How have you been?’ kara added

‘I’ve been good.’ Lena told her. Kara couldn't tell if Lena was lying or not. 

‘Miss Luthor we have arrived.’ 

‘Thank you Terry.’ 

‘Um would you like to come upstairs for a drink?’ Kara asked as she undid her seatbelt.

‘I’m sorry Kara I can't today but my number is still the same if you ever want to get in contact.’ Lena told her.

‘I will remember that and thank you for the ride home.’ Kara said as she got out of the car.

Lena watched Kara enter her apartment building. As she did this, Lena did her best to not let the tears flow. 

‘Home Miss Luthor?’ Terry asked. 

‘Yes please.’ Lena replied. 

When Lena got back to her apartment she poured herself a large glass of scotch. After a few glasses Lena pulled out her phone and messaged Sam asking her to come over. Thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door.

‘Ruby is at a friend's house. So I am all yours.’ Sam said as she walked into Lena's apartment.

‘Sam.’

‘Oh lena.’ Sam replied when she noticed the tears in Lena's eyes. 

As Sam wrapped Lena into a hug, Lena burst into tears. 

‘Come on let’s go to the couch.’ Sam suggested as she led the two of them over to Lena's couch. 

Sam held Lena as she cried and reassured her that everything was going to be ok. Sam knew that all Lena needed was someone to be there for her. 

‘Thank you.’ Lena said once she stopped crying.

‘You don't need to thank me. Do you want to talk?’ Sam asked.

‘I saw Kara.’ Lena told her. 

‘Seriously?’ 

‘Yeah I was waiting for Terry and heard her voice and I turned and there she was. She was buying the forbes magazine with me on the cover.’ Lena explained. 

‘Maybe she was just buying a random magazine.’ 

‘No she specifically asked for the one with me on the cover.’

‘Wow how do you feel about seeing her?’ Sam asked. 

‘I don't know. All I can keep thinking about is whether I made a massive mistake breaking up with her.’ lena admitted.

‘Well did you?’ 

‘Honestly yeah I think I did’ 

‘Well what did you do when you saw her?’

‘Terry had just arrived so I offered her a ride home.’ 

‘Lena!’

‘What it was raining, what was I supposed to do? Say i’m sorry for breaking your heart and just leave her in the pouring rain.’ lena said. 

‘Good point.’

‘So when we arrived at her apartment she asked if i wanted to come up for a drink.’

‘What did you say?’

‘I said that I couldn't but I told her that my number is still the same.’ Lena told her best friend.

‘Do you want to see her again?’ sam asked.

‘I do but only if she wants to see me so that’s why i told her my number is the same so it's up to her to decide.’ Lena explained. 

‘If you want to see her go see her.’

‘Sam I can’t. I was the one who broke her heart so i can’t be the one to decide if i get to see her again.’

‘Do you think you broke her heart?’

‘I know I broke her heart. You didn't see her face when I broke up with her and you didn’t hear her crying as I left.’ Lena told her.

‘Lena do you still love her?’

‘Yeah I do.’ lena admitted.

Across the city Kara was lying on her couch crying as she hugged a cushion. Kara couldn’t believe it. She had finally seen Lena. Of course it had to be when she was buying a magazine with Lena on the cover. Lena had spoken to her and given her a ride home so that had to be a good sign. As Kara continued to cry there was a knock at the door. Crap, Kara thought as she got up to open the door. When Kara opened the door, Alex was standing on the other side. 

‘Thank god you’re here. You missed sister night.’ Alex said as she stormed into Kara's apartment.

‘Sorry I forgot what day it is.’ kara said as she closed her front door.

‘Have you been crying?’ Alex asked as she looked at Kara.

‘No.’ Kara lied. 

‘Crinkle.’ Alex said as she poked Kara’s crinkle that had formed in between Kara’s eyebrows. 

‘Ah crinkle.’ 

‘Kara talk to me. It’s not like you to miss sister night.’ 

‘I saw Lena earlier.’ 

‘Where?’ Alex asked.

‘By the newspaper stand on 6th street.’ 

‘What happened?’

‘Well I turned around and there she was looking at me. Her driver pulled up and she asked me if I wanted a ride home. When we got to my apartment I asked her if she wanted to come up for a   
drink. She declined but told me that her number is still the same.’ kara explained. 

‘Ok. How do you feel about seeing her?’ 

‘Confused. She broke my heart but at the same time i still love her. I never stopped loving her alex.’

‘I know. I just don’t want to see you get hurt again.’ Alex admitted.

‘I want to see her again but I don't know if she wants to see me.’ 

‘Well she did tell you that her number is still the same so she clearly wouldn’t mind seeing again.’ 

‘I just want to know why she broke up with me.’ kara said.

‘I know you do. So what are you going to do?’ 

‘I’m going to have to go see her aren't i? 

‘If you want answers then yes you are?’ Alex told her sister. 

‘Then I’m going to have to go see her but first sister night.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena talk.

It had been a few days since Lena had seen Kara. She had been hoping to hear from Kara but Lena knew deep down that it was unlikely that she was going to hear from Kara. She was sitting at her desk in her office looking over her business reports. Lena was almost finished when Jess spoke via the intacom. 

‘Miss Luthor, there is a Miss Danvers to see you.’ Jess's voice rang out in her office.

‘Thank you jess. Please show her in. And Jess.’

‘Yes Miss Luthor?’ 

‘Please make a note that Miss Danvers is to be shown in right away.’ Lena told her assistant. Lena had no idea if it was Kara outside waiting for because it could Alex here to see her but she was hoping that it is Kara. 

‘Of course Miss Luthor.’ Jess replied.

Lena had just put the reports away when she saw a blur of blonde hair enter her office. Lena gave a sigh of relief as it wasn’t Alex here to undoubtedly have a go at her. 

‘Kara it’s so good to see you.’ Lena said as she stood up not knowing whether or not to hug Kara. Would a hug be appropriate and would a handshake be too formal. 

‘Please sit.’ Lena added when she realised that she was making things awkward. 

‘Thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t call you but I was hoping we could talk?’ Kara asked. 

‘Kara it’s ok. I’m happy to see you again and of course we can talk.’

‘You’re not too busy are you?’ 

‘You’re saving me from reading the latest business reports so i’m grateful. Have you eaten? I haven't had lunch yet so would you like to talk over lunch?’ Lena asked when she noticed the time.

‘I would like that.’ Kara replied as she stood up. 

The two women walked out of L-corp and headed towards Big Belly Burger. Lena couldn’t say how many times the two of them had gone here for lunch. The memories they shared of having lunch   
dates throughout their relationship sent a wave of sadness through Lena. The fact that Kara had accepted her invitation to lunch had to be a good thing. Right? 

When they arrived a waitress showed them to their table. They ordered their drinks. When the waitress returned with their drinks. She asked them if they were ready to order. Both women placed their order. Kara had obviously ordered the biggest burger. 

‘So what did you want to talk about?’ Lena asked as she played with her napkin.

‘Honestly I want to know why you ended things? Why did you suddenly break up with me? Did I do something wrong?’ Kara replied.

‘You didn't do anything wrong. I broke up with you because... I broke up with you because I’m a luthor. I know that sounds like a lousy excuse but being a Luthor puts everyone that is close to me in danger. I knew I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me but I did that anyway by breaking up with you.’ Lena explained. 

‘You know i’m Supergirl right.’ Kara whispered so no one would hear.

‘I know and that puts you at more of a risk. You know how my brother is. I couldn't put you in more danger. I know I should have talked to you about everything and for that I’m eternally sorry.’   
Lena said, resisting to reach across the table and hold Kara’s hand. 

‘Why didn’t you talk to me?’ 

‘Because I always thought that if we did talk about it you would have agreed that it would have been for the best and I don't think I couldn't have handled it so in true Luthor fashion I decided to   
hurt the person I love the most.’ Lena admitted. 

‘You know I wouldn't have broken up with you. I would have done everything to save our relationship.’ Kara said quietly.

‘I know Kara I know. There are so many things I would go back and change if I could.’ Lena told her. 

‘Can I ask? Do you regret breaking up with me?’ Kara said not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

‘I have regretted it everyday since.’ Lena replied honestly.

‘Um have you dated anyone since?’ 

‘Apart from a random drunken kiss no i haven't been with or dated anyone.’ Lena told her.

‘Ok.’

‘Have you? I mean you don’t have to tell me.’ Lena said.

‘It’s ok and no I haven’t.’ Kara replied. 

Their food soon arrived. They ate as they briefly told each other what had happened in the past five years. When it came to paying they argued over who was going to pay. Kara argued that she   
should pay her half but Lena told her that she had invited Kara to lunch so she was going to pay. 

‘Would it be ok if I walk you back to L-Corp?’ Kara asked once the food was paid for.

‘That would be lovely.’ Lena said as she smiled at Kara. 

‘You said that you ended things because being a Luthor puts everyone close to you in danger. Were you ever in danger?’ kara asked when they were half-way back to L-Corp.

‘I wasn’t. Everyday I wished that I was so I could tell myself that I did the right thing. This was the only thing that I've ever truly wanted to happen to show that I was right.’ 

‘I’m glad that you were not in danger.’ kara admitted. 

The two of them went back up to Lena's office. 

‘Well I must be getting back to CATCO.’ 

‘Of course. Kara thank you for having lunch with me and truly it has been great seeing you again.’ Lena told her. 

‘It’s been nice seeing you again as well. Would it be ok if I hugged you?’ 

‘That would be nice.’ 

Kara stepped around Lena's desk and hugged her ex-girlfriend for the first time in five years. As Lena stood there in the arms of her favourite person she knew what a massive mistake she had made. How could she have hurt the person she has loved most in the world? Kara stepped back from the hug and picked up her bag. 

‘I hope this isn't the last time we see each other.’ lena said. 

‘I hope it isn’t as well.’ Kara replied before leaving Lena's office.

That surely had to be a good sign didn't it? 

That night Kara messaged Alex round for an impromptu sister night.

‘Is everything ok. I brought pizza?’ Alex said as walked into Kara's apartment. 

‘I went to see lena today?’ kara said as she flopped onto the couch.

‘Oh. How did it go?’

‘Well she invited me out to lunch.’ 

‘Seriously?’ 

‘Yeah seriously.’

‘So did you ask her why she broke up with you?’ Alex asked as she passed Kara a box of pizza.

‘I did. She told me that being a Luthor but the people close to her in danger and she didn't want to put me in danger as I’m supergirl so she ended things.’ kara explained. 

‘That wasn’t her decision to make on her own.’ 

‘She knows that Alex. She thought I would agree to break up with her so she did it anyway.’ kara said. 

‘Would you have broken up with her?’ alex asked.

‘Alex I was going to ask her to marry me.’ Kara told her sister. 

‘What?’ Alex said shocked 

Kara walked to her bedroom and got the small box that was sitting in the bottom of her bedside cabinet before going back to her sister. 

‘I had planned to ask her but I never got the chance. I still love her Alex.’ Kara admitted. 

‘I know but I don't want to see you get hurt again.’ 

‘I won’t but I want to get to know her again. I need her back in my life.’ Kara said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to talk with Lena.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Lena had been feeling great ever since her lunch with Kara. She felt like they could have a friendship again. Of course Lena would love a relationship with Kara again and she would do anything to have that but she knew that a friendship with Kara is more realistic. Everything was great until one Wednesday afternoon. 

‘Um Miss Luthor, there is a Miss Danvers here to see you.’ Jess said through the intercom. 

‘Jess didn't I tell you that Kara is to be shown in right away.’ 

‘It isn’t kara, Miss Luthor.’ Jess replied.

Shit, Lena thought to herself.

‘Send her in Jess.’ Lena told her assistant.

Lena knew that Alex was about to enter her office. There was a part of Lena that wished that it was Eliza to see her. At least Eliza would be more understanding than Alex. Lena managed to compose herself before Alex walked in. 

‘Alex how have you been? Please sit.’ Lena said as Alex stood in front of her desk. 

‘Cut the crap Luthor. What type of game are you playing?’ Alex replied as she sat down. 

‘I see you getting straight to the point. I can tell you now that I’m not playing any type of game.’ Lena told her. 

‘Really. So giving Kara a ride home and taking her out for lunch isn't some type of game.’ alex questioned. 

‘I can tell you now I’m not. I bumped into Kara in the street. It was pouring down with rain. What was I supposed to do, leave her in the rain. Plus she invited me up to her apartment. I declined because I knew she would regret it. And for taking her out for lunch, she came to see me to talk. It was lunchtime so I thought it would be more comfortable for her to talk over lunch. She could have declined at any moment and I would have understood. I know I hurt her but I want a friendship with her so it’s all down to her to decide. If she decides that she never wants to see me again, I will completely understand. If she decides that in ten years she wants to be friends I will be here waiting for her. Five years ago I made a massive mistake and I have to live with that. Alex please understand that I care for Kara and I would never do anything to hurt her again, I already did that.’ Lena explained.

‘No matter what you say you know I still don’t trust you.’ Alex replied. 

‘I know and I wouldn't expect you too considering how much I hurt Kara and at the end of the day it’s Kara's trust I'm trying to earn back and not yours. Kara is a grown woman and I will respect whatever she chooses. Whether that be friends again or if she wants me to leave National City I will.’ Lena told her. 

‘You say you want to be friends again but yet you never say you want to be in a relationship again?’ Alex asked. 

‘I would love nothing more to be in a relationship with Kara but I would never push that on her. Like I said it’s up to Kara. If she wants to be friends then we will be friends and if she wants a relationship of course i would want that as well. I am not in any position to dictate what Kara decides especially after what I put her through.’ 

‘You honestly have no idea what you put her through.’ Alex said.

‘Alex I’m going to stop you right there. I dont think it’s your place to say anything about what I put Kara through. Kara should be the one to tell me and only if she wants to.’ Lena told her. 

‘You’re right it isn't my place. Just know this, there is more than you think.’ 

‘I understand.’ 

‘My break is almost over. Just remember this, if you ever hurt Kara again I know several ways to hurt you just using my index finger plus a lot of other ways as well.’ Alex said as she stood up to leave.

‘Alex, I’m a Luthor and threats don’t scare me and also Luthor's have a lot of tricks up our sleeves as well.’ 

‘I know, I remember what your brother did.’ Alex said. 

‘Well it was my brother you taught me everything I know.’ Lena replied. 

Lena watched Alex walk out of her office and sighed in relief once her office doors closed. She knew that Alex was going to visit her but she didn't think she was going to visit this soon. Lena dived straight back into her work so she could forget about the conversation she had just had. She hadn't noticed that she had worked for five hours straight until she checked her phone and found a message from kara.

Kara: Alex just told me that she came to see you. I promise I didn't send her. 

Lena: Kara it’s ok. I know you didn't send her. 

Kara: She didn't do anything did she?

Lena: Apart from being a protective older sister, she didn’t.

Kara: So are we still ok?

Lena: Yeah we are.

Kara: Good. Would it be ok if I came over to see you?

Lena: Of course. I’m still at L-Corp.

Kara: Great! Be there in 5.

Lena: Balcony door is open. 

Lena had just finished putting her phone down when she heard the balcony door open. 

‘Hey.’ Kara said with a smile on her face. 

‘Hi.’

‘I’m sorry about my sister.’ Kara said as she sat down on the couch.

‘Kara I've already told you it’s ok. she‘s protective of you. I think it’s great she’s looking out for you.’ Lena told her as she sat on the other side of the couch.

‘I know but she had no right.’ 

‘Kara I was expecting it.’

‘Why?’ 

‘Because it’s Alex. She will do everything to protect you and plus I deserve it.’ lena said.

‘You don’t deserve it. You explained everything. I get what you did.’

‘But she doesn’t. She sees me still as a Luthor and I know if it will take a lot for her to trust me again.’ 

‘So you really are not mad.’ Kara said. 

‘Definitely not mad and plus I would be shocked if she didn’t say anything.’ Lena told her. 

‘Good. There is one thing I need to ask though.’ kara said.

‘What is it?’ 

‘What are you expecting to get out of this? Like are you expecting for us to get back together?’ Kara asked.

‘Honestly it’s up to you to decide. If you want to be just friends I will understand. Alex kind of asked the same thing so I will tell you what I told her. I can’t dictate what happens between us. I   
hurt you so I don’t have any right to make that decision.’ Lena explained. 

‘What would you choose? If it was up to you?’

‘I would do everything I could to get you back. Our relationship was the best thing to happen to me so if it was up to me that’s what I would do.’ Lena admitted. 

‘Good to know.’

‘I didn't say that to try and make you decide anything.’ 

‘I know. I just needed to know.

‘Ok. I have to ask, Alex mentioned about me not knowing how much I hurt you.’

‘I was in a dark place but that is a conversation for another time. Anyway why are you here so late?’ kara asked.

‘Well after Alex visited I needed a distraction and I lost track of time.’

‘I get that.’ kara said. 

Kara looked up and focused on the sound of someone calling Supergirl.

‘Supergirl emergency?’ Lena asked.

‘Yeah . I'm sorry I have to go. I did want to talk some more.’ Kara said as she stood up.

‘I understand. Go be a hero. Be safe.’ Lena told her.

‘Always.’ Kara said as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena needs a date for the gala.

The time had come for L-Corp’s yearly fundraising gala. Lena knew that the gala was raising money for local charities and those charities relied on the money donated but Lena hated hosting them. Even from a young age she saw the stress Lillian was under to make them perfect and even when Lena was in charge, Lillian managed to find a way to micro-manage them. Lena was so focused on looking over the plans that she didn’t even notice her step mother walking into her office. 

‘Please tell you haven’t left it this late to organise the gala Lena.’ Lillian said as she towered over Lena's desk.

‘No mother, I was just making sure everything was in order so I don’t have to make any last minute changes.’ Lena told her. 

‘Good. I see that everything is going well. I do hope you will be bringing a date. I know that in the past few years you have come alone but it isn't a good look for the company.’

‘I don't know what my personal life has to do with anything.’ Lena replied.

‘I’m not suggesting anything, I'm telling you to bring a date or will I find you one once you arrive.’ liilian said just before leaving. 

‘Great .’ Lena said to herself as she pulled out her phone.

Lena: Are you free tonight?

Kara: Yeah I am.

Lena: Could I come over late? I’ll bring food.

Kara: Sure. Is seven ok?

Lena: Seven is great. See you then.

Kara: 👍👍

Lena put her phone away and got back to work. Lena had no idea how she was going to ask Kara to be her ‘date’ to the gala but she was hoping Kara would say yes. At 6:15 Lena packed up her things and headed out of her office. 

‘Jess, I'm heading off.’ Lena said as she walked past her assistants desk.

“Miss Luthor is everything ok. You never leave this early.’ Jess said as she realised the time.

‘Everything is fine Jess. Thank you for asking. You can leave as well.’ Lena said as she approached the elevator.

‘Thank you Miss Luthor.’ Jess called out.

Lena left L-Corp and drove towards Kara’s favourite chinese restaurant. She had ordered all of Kara's favourites. She was hoping that the food could persuade Kara to be her date to the gala. If it   
didn't they could still have a nice evening together. Once she had the food she drove towards Kara's apartment. As she walked up the stairs to Kara’s apartment, she realised that this is the first time she has been here since she broke up with Kara. Lena stood outside and for some reason she couldn’t make herself knock on the door.

‘Hey, I heard you out here but you didn't knock.’ kara said as she opened the door. 

‘I’m sorry. I meant to but I just realised that I haven’t been here since I broke up with you.’ Lena told her. 

‘Oh I guess you’re right.’ 

‘You haven't changed anything.’ Lena said as she took the food to the kitchen. 

‘I guess I haven't.’ kara replied. 

Kara helped Lena to serve the food before the two of them sat down on the couch. 

‘So I’m guessing you have something to ask me.’ kara said she took a bite of her noodles. 

‘I do. So L-Corp is hosting it’s yearly fundraising gala and Lillian visited and she told me that I had to find a date or she would find me one at the gala. So I'm here to ask you if you could be my   
fake date for the gala.’ lena said. 

‘Did you bring food to bribe me?’ kara asked.

‘Yeah I did.’ Lena replied as Kara started to laugh. 

‘Of course I will be your fake date.’ kara said. 

‘Wait really.’ 

‘Of course. You know you could have asked without bringing me food.’ 

‘I know but I thought I would be more successful if I did.’ 

‘Well you were right.’ Kara said as she ate one of the potstickers Lena had brought. 

‘So you will come?’ Lena asked.

‘Lena I told you I will. Just tell me when, where and what to wear and I will be your fake girlfriend for the evening.’ Kara told her. 

‘Thank you so much.’

‘So why me?’ Kara asked as she continued to eat. 

‘Well the only other option is Sam but Lillan knows we would never be in a relationship and with you we can convince her that we are back together and then I can tell her that we broke up again a few days later.’ Lena explained. 

Kara sat there nodding whilst thinking what if we stayed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the gala.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara attend the gala.

‘Tell me again why are you doing this?’ Alex asked as she watched her sister get ready for the gala.

‘Lillian is forcing Lena to bring a date or she will find someone for Lena. Lena couldn't ask Sam as it wouldn't be believable. We’re going to tell her that we got back together and then in a couple of days Lena will tell her that we broke up.’ Kara explained for the hundredth time. 

‘So there really isn’t anyone else?’

‘No and if there was, Lena asked me and I said yes. It’s just a gala, nothing is going to happen.’ Kara told her sister.

‘Ok.’

‘Lena is sending her driver to take me to L-Corp and then we will go to the gala.’ 

‘Why couldn't you arrive on your own?’ Alex asked. 

‘Did you forget the part about me being her date.’

‘Good point.’ 

‘Anyway her driver will be here soon so I’m going to head downstairs and wait for him.’ Kara said as she got her things.

‘Ok. have a nice time just be careful.’ Alex told her sister. 

‘Ok mom.’ Kara replied as she rolled her eyes.

Kara went downstairs and waited for Lena's driver to arrive. Kara was sitting in the back of the car and she couldn’t stop feeling nervous. Of course she had been to these gala’s before but she felt   
the pressure of tonight. Kara knew how demanding Lillian Luthor could be and she wanted everything to be perfect for Lena. When Kara arrived at L-Corp she walked up to Lena's office. Kara was hoping Lena was wearing a suit. God, she loved it when Lena wore a suit. As Kara entered the office she saw Lena sitting there looking stressed. Lena was wearing a purple suit with a black undershirt and a purple waistcoat. 

‘Hey.’ Kara said as she walked over to the desk. 

‘Kara, hi. You look great.’ Lena said.

Kara was wearing a navy blue dress with a black bow tied around her waist.

‘Thank you. You look great as well.’ Kara replied. 

‘Thank you.’ 

‘I see these gala’s still stress you out.’ Kara said as she grinned. 

‘You have no idea. Knowing that mother won’t be forcing me to spend the night with a random man is nice.’ 

‘How did she react when you told her you are bringing me?’ Kara asked.

‘Um well she didn’t say much but the look on her face pretty much told me she doesn’t approve but at least I’m bringing someone.’ Lena told her. 

‘So free food and I get to annoy Lillian Luthor. This is going to be a great evening. There is going to be free food right?’

‘Of course I’m not a monster.’ Lena replied. 

‘Shall we leave?’

‘Yes. Let’s go pretend to be a couple and annoy my stepmother. What could go wrong?’

They both walked down to the car where Terry was waiting for them.

‘Evening Miss Luthor. Evening, Miss Danvers again.’

‘Good evening Terry.’ Lena replied.

‘Hello again.’ 

The two of them were sitting in the back of the car.

‘Kara I have to ask what are you comfortable with?’

‘Comfortable with what?’ 

‘Well we are going to need to make it believable that we are dating so are you ok with any public displays of affection?’ Lena asked.

‘Well I’m comfortable with hand holding and a kiss on the cheek but nothing more.’ Kara told her. 

‘Understood.’

‘What about you?’ Kara asked.

‘Same as you.’ Lena replied. 

As Terry pulled up to the gala Kara looked over to Lena.

‘Everything is going to be ok.’ She told Lena. 

They got out of the car and the paparazzi immediately started to take photos. Kara reached out and held Lena’s hand and smiled at her. the two of them headed into the gala.   
So there are a couple of people I need to talk to so you can go and get some food and plus there is a bar. Randy still works the bar so you can get free drinks.’ Lena told her.

‘You still hire Randy. He’s the best.’

‘Just in case Lillian is watching.’ Lena said as she leaned in and kissed Kara on the cheek. 

Kara nodded in response as she headed over to the food table. She smiled as she noticed the stack of potstickers on the table. She takes a couple before heading towards the bar. 

‘Hey Randy. A club soda please.’ She told the bartender.

‘Kara it’s been a while. How are you?’

‘I’ve been good. What about you?’

‘Things have been tough but I’m grateful that Lena still hires me and one club soda.’ 

‘Thank you.’ 

She sat at the bar as she ate her food and drank her club soda. She was grateful that Randy knew to keep refilling her club soda. She was so focused on her food that she didn’t notice that Lillian was sitting beside her.

‘So what are you planning with my daughter?’ Lillian asked, causing Kara to almost jump out of her seat.

‘I have no idea what you are talking about.’ Kara told her. 

‘You broke up five years ago and the one year I tell Lena that she needs to bring a date she brings you. She tells me you are dating again.’ 

‘We bumped into each other a few weeks ago and we decided that we wanted to give things another chance.’ Kara explained hoping that Lena hadn’t said anything other than that we were back   
together. 

‘So you suddenly want to be back with each other?’

‘I care for her and I would never hurt her.’

‘I don’t know what happened all those years ago but if you hurt her I will find you Supergirl.’ Lillian said as she whispered the last part in Kara’s ear.

‘Understood.’ 

Lillian got up and walked away before Lena could come over.

‘I’m sorry I saw her sitting next to you but she had already left before I could come over.’ Lena said as she sat down next to Kara. 

‘Is there somewhere we could go?’ Kara asked as she stood up.

‘Oh of course there is.’ Lena replied.

Lena led the both of them to one of the spare rooms so they could talk in private.

‘Is everything ok. What did Lillian say?’

‘Since when did she know I’m Supergirl?’ Kara asked.

‘What? How does she know?’ 

‘I have no idea. She told me that if I hurt you she will find me and she called me Supergirl.’ 

‘Kara I’m sorry. You have to believe me that I didn’t tell her. I have never told anyone.’ 

‘I believe you. So what are we going to do about us breaking up?’ Kara asked.

‘Go with the same story I was going to tell her originally. That we are better off as friends.’ Lena told her. 

‘Ok. Hopefully that will work.’ 

‘I am sorry about this. If I had known.’ 

‘Lena it’s fine. I promise.’ 

‘Are you sure.’

‘I’m sure.’ Kara said as she pulled Lena into a hug. 

‘I’ve missed this.’ Lena admitted it.

So have I.’ 

‘Come on. Lillian will be getting suspicious.’ 

They headed back to the gala hand in hand. The two of them spoke to different donors. As they went round talking Kara couldn’t help noticed that Lillian was watching them like a hawk. Kara knew she was going to have to do something to convince her. Once they finished talking to everyone, Kara cupped Lena’s face and kissed her. Kara had never felt like this since she last kissed   
her. 

‘What was that for?’ Lena whispered. 

‘Lillian has been staring at us. I needed to do something.’ Kara said as she kissed Lena’s neck.

‘Oh.’

In that moment Kara knew she was going to do everything that she could do to have Lena as her girlfriend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have lunch together after the Gala.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

‘YOU KISSED HER!’ Alex said as she stormed into Kara’s apartment and slammed a newspaper on to the kitchen counter.

The newspaper had a photo of her and Lena kissing at the end of the gala.

‘Firstly calm down and secondly it’s just a kiss. I kissed her. She didn’t force me to do anything I'm uncomfortable with.’ Kara told her sister.

‘So you kiss the person who broke your heart and you tell me to calm down.’

‘Yes because Lillian was getting suspicious that we weren’t actually back together so I kissed her to make it believable and that’s not the worst thing.’ kara replied.

‘What is the worst thing?’ Alex asked. 

‘Lillian knows that i’m Supergirl.’ Kara told her. 

‘What! How does she know your Supergirl?’ 

‘I have no idea but she does.’ 

‘Well it was clearly Lena who told her.’ Alex said. 

‘No it wasn’t.’

‘So she tells you that it wasn't her and you believe her?’

‘Yes Alex. Lena knows how dangerous it is for Lillian to know so yeah I know it wasn’t lena.’ Kara told her sister. 

‘Why do you trust her?’ 

‘Why don’t you? Yes she broke my heart but ever since I saw her at the newspaper stand she has done everything to gain my trust back and she has. I know she won’t hurt me again. 

‘All I'm going to say is that don’t be surprised when she hurts you again.’ Alex said as she walked out of the apartment.

Kara knew she was going to have to tell Lena about the newspaper. 

Kara: Have you seen the Newspaper?

Lena: No why?

Kara: There is a photo on the cover of us kissing at the gala.

Lena: Kara I never meant for that to happen. I asked you to come as my fake date. I didn't mean for this to happen.

Kara: It’s fine. I kissed you remember 😉. 

Lena: Are you sure you’re ok with this?

Kara: I am. I kissed you and I knew there were paparazzi there. I knew this could happen. 

Lena: I’m happy that you aren't mad. Maybe you could come to L-Corp for lunch.

Kara: Of course I’ll be there. 

Lena: See you then 😁.

Kara finished her article before lunch. Once she sent the article to James she packed up her things. Kara walked to Lena's chinese restaurant to get their lunch. As Kara walked into L-Corp, the security guard, Steve, let her into the building. As she walked past Jess’ desk she handed the assistant the spring rolls she had got for her.

‘Thank you Kara. Miss Luthor is free.’ 

Kara opened Lena's office door and walked in. Lena was sitting at her desk typing something deep in concentration. Kara cleared her throat to get Lena's attention. 

‘Hara hi, I'm sorry I didn't hear you walk in.’ Lena said as she closed her laptop.

‘That’s ok. Is everything alright?’ Kara asked. 

‘Mother isn't happy that our photo is all over the paper.’ Lena told her.

‘Ah I see. It’s a shame Alex doesn't like her because they would make a good team.’ Kara replied. 

‘So Alex still isn’t my biggest fan.’ 

‘Unfortunately she only sees you as the person who broke up with me.’ 

‘Well she is correct.’ Lena replied. 

‘That was five years ago. You apologised. I dont get why she can't see that.’

‘She’s your older sister, she's going to be protective.’ 

‘Anyway I brought lunch.’ kara said as she lifted up the bag of food. 

‘What did I do to deserve you?’ Lena said as she stood up.

‘Break my heart and then bump into me five years later at a newspaper stand.’ Kara said as she grinned.

‘Oh that’s cold.’ 

‘No it’s not but the food will be soon if we don't eat it soon.’ 

‘Let’s eat it then. I wouldn't want you to eat cold food.’ Lena said as she sat down on the couch. 

As the two of them ate, Lena filled Kara in what Lillian has said about their little performance they put on.

‘She really said ‘little performance?’’ Kara asked. 

‘Oh yes. Let’s just say she was not pleased.’

‘Didn't she want you to bring a date. So you did. What did she think was going to happen?’

‘I have no idea but I thought you liked annoying her?’ Lena asked.

‘I did but that was before I knew that she knows I'm supergirl.’ Kara told her. 

‘I am sorry about that.’ 

‘Lena you need to stop apologising. I know you didn't tell her.’

‘YOU KISSED KARA!’ Sam said as she walked into the office.’ 

‘Sam. Have you heard of knocking.’ lena said.

‘I have but this is literally front page news and you didn't tell me. Kara hello I didn’t see you there.’ Sam said once she noticed Kara sitting there.

‘Hi Sam.’ 

‘Why didn’t you tell me that you two are dating again?’ sam asked.

‘Because we are not dating again.’ Lena told her best friend.

‘Well this photo says otherwise.’ 

‘That is because Lena asked me to be her fake date to the gala so Lillian wouldn't spend the evening with a random man. Lillian was getting suspicious that we were faking everything so I kissed   
her.’ Kara said before Lena could say anything. 

‘Oh. So you are not back together?’ 

‘Nope just friends.’ kara said. 

‘That’s a shame. I always liked the two of you together.’ sam said.

‘Sam if it’s ok, could we get back to our lunch. Lena said.

‘Oh sure. I’ll talk to you later. It’s nice seeing you Kara.’ 

‘You too.’ Kara replied as Sam left.

‘Sorry about her.’

‘It’s nice to see that she hasn't changed.’ 

‘Well you know Sam, she likes to be involved.’ Lena said as she laughed. 

‘You know I’ve been thinking about things ever since the gala.’ kara said.

‘Oh really? About what?’ Lena asked. 

‘About how you said that it’s up to me to decide.’ Kara told her.

‘And have you?’

‘I have. So Lena Keiran Luthor, will you go on a date with me?’ Kara asked.

‘Of course I will.’ Lena replied.

‘Good because I’ve been wanting to do this again.’ Kara said as she pulled Lena in for a kiss.

‘Well you can do that anytime you want.’ Lena said as she grinned. 

‘That’s good to know. For now can we keep this between us. It’s not that I don't want people to know but Alex will have some strong opinions and I don't want to argue with her again.’ 

‘Of course we can keep this between us.’ 

‘Thank you.’ 

‘I unfortunately have a meeting to get to. So I’ll see you soon?’ Lena asked.

‘Of course I’ll message you later with plans for our date.’ Kara replied with a big smile on her face.

‘I can’t wait.’

Kara pulled Lena in for one more kiss before leaving her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wrote this instead of sleeping. Sorry for any mistakes and I’m not sure if I’m going to add another chapter yet.


End file.
